Hey! Badboy's!
by FlooKim88
Summary: Khayalan masa-masa indah Ino sebagai Guru baru OX High School harus berantakan karna dua murid teladan yang berubah label menjadi berandalan. Uchiha Obito—Ketua osis yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya, Sabaku Gaara—Ketua kelas sekaligus Anak Pemilik Yayasan yang merupakan kekasihnya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? [Side story of Hey! Sexy Teacher!—Spesial fic for L Rahma]


_Hallo! FlooKim88 di sini. 😳😳_

 _Ini bukan proyek baru ya! (ekhm) Pertama-tama Floo minta maaf kalau banyak yang protes dan tanya kenapa ff multichapternya belum dilanjutin._

 _Mungkin udah ada yang tahu—tapi pasti ada juga yang belum tahu 'kan?—soal folder berisi semua ff Floo yang ludes karna virus. Jadi itu sebabnya Floo kena kendala besar karna gak punya backupan data-data tersebut ditambah beta—fic Floo juga ikut ke hapus semua (kalau dihitung totalnya ada 73 fanfic)._

 _Jadi karna itulah ff multhichapter Floo belum bisa dilanjutkan. Sementara saat Floo baca ulang ff lain (untuk meningkatkan mood) Floo ketemu ff Hey! Sexy teacher! Dan akhirnya ide lama Floo kembali._

 _Ini hanya sedikit Prequel—atau bisa dibilang Side Story atau juga bisa dibilang Sekuel—Hey! Sexy teacher!_

 _Selamat menikmati~_

* * *

Ia mengernyitkan kening dengan mata bergerak liar, berdiri dengan gugup di depan gerbang Sekolahan Khusus Pria ternama tak ayal membuatnya merasa gemetaran juga.

 _Ugh_ . . .

Yamanaka Ino—26 tahun, calon guru muda OX High School yang kini merasakan dirinya menyusut secara cuma-cuma. Rasanya ia ingin membalikan badan dan pergi dari sana sekarang juga dan melupakan cita-citanya menjadi seorang guru. Tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Banyangan anak-anak berseragam yang memanggilnya ' _Sensei~ sensei_ ~' dengan nada takjub membuat kakinya terpaku di depan gerbang.

Aa, kehidupan surga dunia baginya yang telah memimpikannya seumur hidup.

Yamanaka Ino—26 tahun, calon guru muda OX High School yang kini dihadapkan kenyataan antara maju atau mundur.

 _Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?_

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _Oh sudah terlambat Nona—_ seorang petugas keamanan sekolah menegur keberadaannya yang sejak tadi terlihat bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan mencurigakan.

"Eeeh, I—iya," Ino menjawab dengan nada gugup, ia makin meremas ujung kemejanya sangking cemasnya.

"Apa anda bisa menunjukan Ruang Kepala Sekolah?" Akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur turun dari bibirnya, Ino ingin merutuki hal tersebut, namun enggan ia lakukan. Sebagai gantinya ia menundukan wajahnya agar keberadaannya tak menarik minat orang-orang.

"Tentu saja Nona, silahkan ikuti saya," Pria itu memberi isyarat padanya, Ino segera saja melangkah menyusul langkah-langkah lebarnya.

"Apa kau calon guru baru itu ya?"

 _Bukan! Bukan!_

Hati Ino menjerit pilu di dalam sana, tapi ia malah menganggukan kepalanya dengan hikmat dan dalam, _terlihat_ begitu bersemangat sekali meski kenyataannya ia masih merutuki diri. Setelahnya yang tersisa hanyalah keheningan semata, Ino sempat mengedarkan iris jernihnya menyapu isi pemandangan OX High School yang tak bisa dilihat dari luar.

"Semoga kau betah mengajar disini ya!" Itu adalah pesan terakhir petugas keamanan tersebut sebelum mempersilahkan Ino memasuki ruangan dibalik daun pintu bercat gading tersebut. Ino sempat mencuri pandang pada punggung pria itu, hendak bertanya kenapa nada pria itu terdengar sangat mencemaskannya.

Tapi niat itu diurungkannya saat pintu dihadapannya sudah terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Hanya sekilas, dan sosok itu segera berlalu pergi. Kalau menilai dari lambang yang tersampir di dadanya, sudah jelas ia berada di angkatan terakhir disini, kelas tiga.

Ino mengabaikan sosok itu dan segera mengetuk pintu dengan sopan, setelah mendapatkan izin ia segera melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan bergaya klassik tersebut.

"Oh, selamat datang Nona Yamanaka!" Sosok berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis dan dibalas Ino dengan satu buah anggukan sopan.

"Ayo, ayo, duduklah. Aku ingin mendiskusikan beberapa hal dulu denganmu."

 _Dan dari sinilah . . . Semuanya akan dimulai._

 **Hey!** **Badboy's!**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto.**

 **Spesial Dedicated For : L Rahma.**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, School—life, Drama, etc.**

 **Warning : Non EYD, Typo(s), OOC, More Flashback, Crack—pairing, Tindak Kekerasan, Bahasa kasar, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read! So? Don't Bash~**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya bingung, menatap ragu huruf A yang tercetak diluar ruangan sementara apa yang ia hadapi didepan matanya sangat berbeda dengan gelar A diruangan ini.

Para murid terlihat sibuk satu sama lain dan menciptakan kelompok-kelompok yang terlihat berbeda-beda, ditemani bungkusan snack dan botol minuman yang tercecer ke sana ke mari mengisi meja mereka. Ino— _masih dengan wajah tercengangnya_ —berdiri di depan kelas dengan canggung. Tak ada satupun mata yang menyambut kedatangannya. Mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, mengobrol, memakan cemilan, bermain ponsel, bahkan sebagian ada yang tertidur diatas tumpukan buku atau tasnya sebagai bantalan. Hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat ' _normal_ ' disini, salah satunya adalah pemuda yang pagi tadi tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Sikap yang sangat jauh dari kata ' _Teladan_ ' yang harusnya dimiliki oleh anak-anak kelas A yang terpilih karna nilai akademik yang memadai atau— _apa tadi ia salah masuk kelas_? Ino nyaris menggaruk kepalanya kalau saja ia tak ingat untuk menjaga _image_ sebagai seorang guru.

"Ehhmm, perhatian," Ino berujar dengan nada lembut dan pelan—yang tentunya tak bisa menyaingi suara cekikikan dan obrolan di dalam kelas.

"Anak-anak selamat pagi," Ino mencoba lagi dengan senyum manisnya, meninggikan sedikit suaranya meminta perhatian namun hasilnya pun nihil.

"Perhatian anak-an—"

Bugh!

Sebuah gumpalan kertas menghantam keningnya dengan kurang ajar, Ino tercengang dengan mata melotot marah dan mengedarkan tatapannya pada tiga orang siswa yang saling melempar kertas di bangku bagian tengah.

"Kalian—" suara Ino meninggi marah, tapi belum juga di gubris dan seketika ia ingat perkataan Kepala Sekolah sesaat tadi.

 _Aku hanya ingin kau lebih berhati-hati pada anak-anak kelas A._

"BRENGSEK KALIAN! APA TAK ADA YANG BISA MENDENGARKU?"

 _Krik_ . . .

Semua mata segera beralih pada sosok berambut pirang didepan sana. Dengan mata mengerjap aneh, heran, dan wajah bertanya-tanya. Ino nyaris memekik dan menepuk keningnya sendiri.

 _Ah! Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?_ Ino ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke papan tulis dibelakangnya dan membuat otaknya tergeser sedikit agar lebih normal, apa ia baru saja menyumpahi muridnya sendiri?

 _Oh God! Bunuh saja diriku sekarang._

Terlebih—ketika—matanya— _entah kenapa suasananya berubah menjadi slow motion dibagian ini_ —menemukan—sosok—berambut—merah—bata—yang—menatapnya—terkejut—di—kursi—paling—ujung.

 _Ya Tuhan . . . Aku adalah hambamu yang taat dan penuh kasih sayang, tapi kenapa kau memberikanku cobaan seberat ini?_ Ino benar-benar ingin meraung-raung dengan tangan tertaut didepan dada dan menangis mengakui dosanya.

Mau bagaimanapun ia hanyalah sosok berjiwa _tempramental_ yang ditutupi wajah cantik dan kalemnya, namun terlepas dari semua itu ia hanyalah seorang wanita dengan lidah _mematikan_.

"Siapa kau?" Pemuda berambut hitam bertanya dengan nada sinis, mata kelamnya berpendar penuh keingintahuan, meskipun kedua telinganya tersumpal oleh _headset_ rupanya ia mampu menyadari keberadaan Ino.

"Siapa aku?" Ino mengulangi pertanyaan siswanya, lalu meletakan buku-buku paket yang ada di dalam pelukannya ke atas meja guru dengan sedikit kasar.

"Sebelum itu, bukankah lebih baik kalau kalian bersikap selayaknya seorang murid?" Ia bertanya dengan nada rendah, dan seolah terhipnotis, beberapa orang siswa segera memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka, membersihkan meja, atau merapikan seragam secepat kilat, sebagian mencoba membangunkan teman mereka yang masih berlabuh di alam mimpi dan terpaksa membuka mata.

Brak!

Ino memukul meja guru hingga membuat sebagian murid terkesiap kaget.

"Perkenalkan, Aku guru Bp baru kalian, Yamanaka Ino. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama setahun ke depan menggantikan Kurenai— _san_ yang sedang cuti. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya. Terimakasih." Ino tersenyum menyeringai didepan sana.

Persetan dengan sikap manis dan baik, sudah kepalang basah, mandi saja sekalian. Ya, pikiran itulah yang membuat Ino menampilkan sisi garangnya di hadapan murid-murid cowok ini.

"Uh?" Adalah ekspresi tak percaya anak muridnya, masalahnya gadis di depan sana tak terlihat seperti seorang guru. Rambut pirang platina yang diikat tinggi, wajah manis yang malah terlihat baru memasuki usia 20 tahun, tubuh yang terkesan mungil dan juga—Seksi.

"Kau guru kami?" Teriak beberapa murid serempak, terlalu kaget dan tak percaya.

Pemuda berambut kelam itu juga menatap Ino sangsi. "Kau meminta kami untuk bersikap seperti murid sementara sikapmu tak mencerminkan seorang guru?" Sindirnya tajam.

Ino mendatarkan ekspresinya. Melangkah ke tempat pemuda tersebut yang berada di meja pertama didekat meja. Ia berhenti sembari menatap lekat pada pemuda tersebut.

"Uchiha Obito?" Ia membaca _name tag_ murid tersebut. Tangan Ino bergerak, mendekati wajah Obito yang segera mundur menjauh dan waspada.

"Mau apa?"

Tapi sudah pada dasarnya keras kepala, Ino kembali mencodongkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri yang berada di atas meja guna menopang berat badannya, sementara tangan kanannya dengan cepat menarik kabel sebelah kiri _headset_ Obito hingga terjatuh dan mengayun-ayun di sekitar pundaknya. Wajah Ino berada sangat dekat dengan Obito.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau juga bercermin dulu dan menyadari sikapmu yang seperti berandalan gagal tengik ini Uchiha— _san_. Apa bagus mengajak orang yang lebih tua darimu berbicara dengan telinga tersumpal?!"

"Uwwoo~" decakan kagum tercipta dari beberapa murid, sebagian menggelengkan kepalanya kagum.

"Apa kau tau pada siapa kau bersikap?" Obito bertanya dengan nada santai sementara Ino memutar bola matanya terhibur, ia melangkah meninggalkan Obito ke depan kelas, berdiri dibalik meja gurunya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun, apapun, mau bagaimanapun jabatan, gelar, kekayaan keluarga kalian diluar sana. Selama kalian berada didalam kelasku maka kalian adalah murid yang sama." Ino sempat melirik ke sudut kelas, menatap sosok bermata _turqouise_ yang juga menatapnya. "Tanpa pengecualian!" tegasnya dan memberikan pemuda Uchiha itu tatapan tajam dan dibalas dengusan kecil darinya. Obito membuang pandangannya ke sisi lain setelah mencopot sebelah kanan _headset_ nya.

"Jadi, ada pertanyaan?" Ino menampilkan senyuman manisnya dan membuat beberapa siswa berdehem tak karuan

"Sensei berapa umurmu?" Siswa berambut jabrik coklat mengangkat tangannya bertanya.

"26 tahun."

"Kau yakin?" Kali ini siswa berambut kuning yang bertanya, ia menampilkan senyum lebar secerah matahari. "Kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang murid Yamanaka— _sensei_ ," ujarnya sembari mengedipkan satu matanya dan disambut gelak tawa murid lainnya.

"Ku anggap itu hinaan," balas Ino dengan mata melotot marah pada sosok itu.

"Aa, kami hanya bercanda _Sensei_!" Naruto—nama pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sembari memberi cengiran innocent pada Ino yang menggerutu imut.

"Hobimu apa _Sensei_?"

"Bercocok tanam."

"Makanan favoritmu apa Yamanaka— _sensei_?"

"Pudding cherry."

"Bagaimana dengan ramen?"

"Uhhm, boleh juga."

"Golongan darah _Sensei_ apa?"

"B."

Ah, Ino tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

 _Sensei_ ~ mereka memanggilnya _Sensei_!

Ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan untuknya, Ino sangat terharu sampai tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

" _Sensei! Sensei_!"

"Ino— _sensei_!"

" _Sensei_ —"

" _Sensei_." Pemuda berambut merah bata mengangkat tangannya, teguran suara berat setengah membentak dengan mata _turqouise_ yang menatap tajam sosok gadis bermata _aquamarine_ yang meneguk savilanya susah payah. Semua murid mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok sang Ketua kelas, Sabaku Gaara.

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Dan seketika suasana _kondusif_ itupun terpecah dengan gema riuh rendah, seolah-olah mereka memang menunggu-nunggu pertanyaan itu meluncur dari seseorang dan inilah akhirnya.

"Uh. . . Umm." Ino menahan diri untuk tidak merona, apa yang harus ia katakan? Tidak atau iya? Tidak atau iya? Aah, kenapa pemuda itu harus menanyakan hal seperti itu? Kenapa Sabaku Gaara harus menanyakan hal seperti itu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Ia harus jawab apa? Iya? Apa tidak? Tidak saja? Apa iya? Aaaah Kenapa? Bagaimana kalau ia jawab iya dan mereka makin menanyakan hal-hal ini itu? Atau lebih parahnya lagi mereka malah meminta foto sebagai ' _bukti kekasih Yamanaka—Sensei'_

" _Aha_ , sepertinya belum _eh Sensei_?" Pemuda berambut coklat jabrik menyela dan tersenyum senang, sebenarnya para murid yang lain juga menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sama. Pengharapan akan kata belum atau tidak, _ya terserah sajalah._

Obito ikut tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan itu, ia menoleh lalu kemudian menaikan satu alisnya, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah— _sok_ —garang yang tadi ditunjukan Ino padanya berubah menjadi merah padam dan kebingungan.

"Begitu?" tanyanya memastikan dan kemudian menyeringai setan. "Kalau begitu kau telah menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu yang berharga _Sensei_ ," ujarnya meniru ucapan salah satu guru olahraganya. Ino baru akan menyahut ucapan Obito saat pemuda itu kembali menyela.

"Apa? Jangan bilang wanita _setua_ kau belum punya kekasih? Ck, menyedihkan sekali."

Pik. Pik.

Ino mengedipkan kedua matanya, terlalu terkejut dengan topik yang anak muridnya bahas.

"Tenang saja karna, Aku—ah, tidak—kami, _ya_ , kami—" Obito melirik pada teman-temannya yang memusatkan perhatian padanya.

 _Damn!_ Apa-apaan senyum lima jarinya itu? Aneh sekali!

"Kami akan membantumu mendapatkan _'masa muda emasmu_ ' dengan senang hati. Kau bisa memilih salah satu dari kami omong-omong~" tandasnya dengan kekehan menyebalkan yang disambut sorakan bahagia dari teman-temannya. Ino mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya, belum paham kalau ia baru saja dilecehkan secara tak langsung oleh salah satu muridnya.

"Mulai dari sekarang sayembara kekasih Yamanaka— _sensei_ secara resmi dibuka, benar 'kan teman-teman?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku padamu _Sensei_ ~"

"Yuhuuuu!"

"Kami ada untukmu _Sensei_ ~"

"Silahkan pilih salah satu dari kami _Sensei_!"

"Jangan malu _Sensei_ , kami bisa memahami jaman _emansipasi_ wanita."

"Ya, kami maklum kalau S _ensei_ belum memiliki kekasih."

 _Apa ini?_

Ino menatap Obito bingung, tak percaya. Obito menggerakan jarinya membuat isyarat jempol terbalik lalu tersenyum puas berhasil menjatuhkan harga diri sosok pirang itu.

 _Apa ini?_

Pandangannya berganti pada Gaara yang bersedekap dengan aura muram. Jelas—itu masalah.

 _Apa ini?_

Lalu berganti lagi pada murid-muridnya yang tertawa menggoda dan saling melakukan _highfive_ dan bertukar tatapan mencurigakan.

 _Apa ini . . . NERAKA?_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **Samarinda 7 Agustus 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


End file.
